


Как спят нетопыри

by Greenmusik



Category: Scent of Magic - Andre Norton
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пост-канон. Канцлеру Вазулу не нравится засыпать зимой в холоде и сожалея о прошлом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как спят нетопыри

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sleep of Bats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/249493) by [foolish_mortal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolish_mortal/pseuds/foolish_mortal). 



Вазул вернулся в свои покои после долгого изнурительного дня. Принцесса Махарт нуждалась во всех накопленных им знаниях, но она быстро училась и обещала стать грозной королевой вслед за своим отцом. Битва с Сайланой превратила её и Лорина из незнакомцев в союзников, и Вазул гордился этим. Лорин, считавший Махарт глупой девчонкой, которую надо защищать, теперь видел в ней равную. Вазул так просто не одаривал никого уважением и верностью, особенно таких молодых упрямцев, как Лорин, и считал, что этим был также обязан Сайлане. Девица Вилладене оказалась полезной, поскольку была предана Махарт потому что любила её, а не лишь из чувства долга. Правильно Хэлвис назначила её преемницей.

Переодеваясь ко сну, Вазул дрожал. Зима приближалась, и он чувствовал себя старым, гораздо старше своих лет. Возможно, это оттого, что он так торопился жить в юности, прорезая себе путь к должности королевского закулисного советника. Относительно этого придворные слухи были не столь далеки от правды. Он знал, что за его спиной шептались о пройденном им пути и о тёмном цвете его плаща. Болтали, что Канцлер был убийцей и шпионом, проворачивавшим делишки, которые король предпочел бы не афишировать.

Вазул желал бы поправить их, рассказать, что он жив сейчас исключительно потому, что оставил прежнюю жизнь и занял полезную в политическом плане должность. Подобно воде, он перетёк в место, где мог выжить как можно дольше; не был бездумным инструментом, подобно Нетопырю. Жизнь королевских ассассинов была короткой, и Вазул с ранних лет знал, что ему суждено больше, чем бои на ножах и долгие холодные ночи в шпионских засадах. Тем не менее, он признавал, что у королевского нетопыря было больше определённой свободы, чем канцлер когда-либо мог обрести. Идти туда, куда велит король, и выполнять простые задания, не задумываясь, как это укладывается в схему большой игры; пожалуй, вот и всё, что можно было сказать о доле слепых орудий.

Прежде, чем забраться в кровать, Вазул обошёл комнату и проверил, все ли входы и выходы заперты. Старые привычки отмирали неохотно, да он бы и не протянул так долго на одной лишь удаче. Должность королевского нетопыря принесла ему мало друзей и слишком много врагов, и последние были не настолько глупы, чтобы забыть о нём. Однако, личная месть среди ассассинов считалась ниже достоинства — ведь они были лишь слугами своих королевств и исполнителями высочайшей воли. Многие такие враги становились ему ближе друзей, однако теперь у него не осталось вообще никого. Ещё одна сторона сущности королевских нетопырей.

Сссааа оставалась с ним некоторое время, и Вазул был благодарен ей. Она общалась лишь шипением и змеиными движениями, но он никогда не любил слова, и они понимали друг друга. Теперь же он был лишь стариком, спящим в одиночестве и видящим полные сожалений сны.

 

Старые инстинкты разбудили его посреди ночи, он перевернулся и обнаружил тёмную фигуру, лежащую на другой стороне кровати. Вазул отпрянул назад и потянулся было к кинжалу на прикроватной тумбочке, но тут фигура шевельнулась, и покрывало сползло, открыв знакомое лицо.

— Николас, — начал Вазул, но замолчал. Николас не проронил ни слова, и долгое мгновение они просто пялились друг на друга. Светлые глаза Николаса глядели с вызовом.

— Вы говорили, что без Сссааа, согревающей ваши ноги, вам будет холодно спать зимой, — прошептал Николас.

О, да, Вазул обнаружил, что больше не дрожит, но теперь ему было слишком жарко. Он не мог отвести глаз. От Николаса пахло хвоей и дымом, и Вазул задумался, откуда тот явился. Он даже не почувствовал, как Николас пробрался к нему в постель, а ведь только Нетопыри ступали настолько мягко, что даже Вазул не мог ощутить движения.

Проблеск нерешительности в глазах Николаса добавил Вазулу смелости. Склонившись вперёд, он уткнулся лицом Николасу в плечо, ощутил, как тот резко вдохнул, как двинулись сильные мышцы.

— Сосна офура, — выдохнул Вазул. — Растёт только на границе между Воллингом и Гормом. У нас есть политические трения?

Когда он отодвинулся, лицо Николаса стало спокойным, а лоб разгладился, что в его исполнении было очень близко к улыбке. Вазул скупо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Может, мой нос не так чувствителен, как у целительницы Вилладене, но когда-то я был одним из вас, и знаю, где искать.

— Я никогда не сомневался в вас, — ответил Николас. Теперь, кубедившись, что Вазул не выгонит его, он снова уронил голову на подушку и закрыл глаза. — Сайлана отметила меня. Я чувствую себя старым.

— Ты вырос. А должность королевской тени состарила тебя.

Николас помотал головой, отчего его волосы рассыпались по подушке мягкой волной.

— Возможно, король сделал меня своей фигурой, но вашим я стал по собственной воле. Вы должен знать: всё, что я делал для короля, я делал и для вас, Канцлер.

Вазул набрал воздуха, чтобы отчитать его, но вместо этого произнёс с неожиданной для самого себя мягкостью:

— Николас, я говорил тебе прежде — бесполезно меня преследовать.

— Да, ты говоришь это каждый раз, — ответил Николас. — Но я всё ещё гонюсь за тобой.

Его глаза пылали безумной решимостью, но поцелуй, которым он коснулся губ Вазула, был ласковым и невесомым. 

Вазул не сопротивлялся, потому что Нетопырь был тёмным, смертельным и прекрасным, но Вазул боялся желать его. Николас был его величайшей слабостью, и это лишь вопрос времени, когда кому-то захочется обратить эту слабость против него. И всё же, Вазул не мог оттолкнуть его.

 

"Ты заботишься о нём," — сказала однажды Вилладене, и тогда Вазул понял, что стал слишком неосторожен, размяк от придворной жизни. Она видела, как бережно он держал безвольное тело Николаса в своих объятиях, пока она творила свою лекарскую волшбу. И она видела, как он волнуется о повязках Николаса во время ежедневных визитов в башню к постели больного.

"Он — наш лучший инструмент", — ответил Вазул тогда и бросил Вилладене предупреждающий взгляд, который всё равно не напугал её. — "Я должен проследить, восстановит ли он свои силы в полной мере."

Но она лишь улыбнулась: "Я рада. У него больше никого нет во всём мире."

Это был единственный раз за всю жизнь Вазула, когда он ощутил себя полностью беспомощным. Он не рассказывал ей, насколько Николас выглядит юным и уязвимым в своей болезни, и что канцлер не имеет права срывать этот плод своими руками. Для детей света, таких как Вилладене, Махарт или Лорин, любовь была чем-то обычным, но Вазул никогда и не мечтал о чём-то для себя, поскольку у королевского канцлера прав на личные отношения было не больше, чем у ассассина. Он знал, чем пожертвовал и чем ещё пожертвует во имя своего долга и своего короля. Его тело хранило множество шрамов, подтверждавших это знание, и это было, пожалуй, единственное, что Вилладене могла понять.

 

Вазул отвернулся.

— У тебя есть обязанности, и у меня есть обязанности. Твои обязанности не включают меня, как и мои не касаются тебя.

— Ты веришь в это? — спросил Николас. — Я проскальзываю невидимкой, куда бы ни направился. Никто не знает моего имени. Лишь ты видишь меня таким, какой я есть. Лишь ты смотришь.

— Я должен ослепнуть, чтобы не смотреть, — ответил Вазул и позволил снова поцеловать себя. Николас изголодался по теплу и прикосновениям, и Вазул не мог отказать ему в этом.

— Иди сюда, мой нетопырь, — сказал Вазул и притянул сильное гибкое тело ближе к себе. Когда он положил руку Николасу на затылок, давно нестриженные пряди мягко свернулись вокруг его пальцев. В бытность ассассином Вазул всегда старался обрезать свои волосы как можно ближе к черепу, отчего они кололись, и сейчас он едва не выбранил Николаса за беспечность, но понял, что не хочет ругаться.

Николас снова коснулся губами его лица, и Вазул нашёл это слишком сентиментальным. Всё ещё слишком юный, Николас пытался следовать обычным ритуалам ухаживания, которых полно было в каждом королевстве, в каждой сказке, в каждой кабацкой песне. Вазулу не хватало духа, чтобы объяснить, что они двое не созданы для поцелуев, что кто угодно может жить и любить, но только не они. В конце концов Николас поймёт это сам.

Вазул положил руку Николасу на спину и почувствовал, как тот напряжён. 

— Спи, — пробормотал он, ощущая дыхание Николаса у себя на шее. — Я здесь. Спи.

 

Ночами, подобным этой, когда Николас согревал его постель, Вазул думал, что даже королевский канцлер и его нетопырь могут позволить себе небольшой кусочек нормальной жизни. Он думал, что однажды сможет научить Николаса улыбаться, и они будут дремать на солнышке на балконе. Он думал, что когда-нибудь вернёт Николасу все его поцелуи и ещё много сверх того.

Вазул не был глупцом. Все эти желания исчезнут как роса поутру, потому что Николас уйдёт, оставив канцлеру лишь сосновый запах на наволочках. И Вилладене поведёт своим проклятым носом ему вслед и улыбнётся, храня его секрет. Вазул знает, что она будет разочарована тем, что он снова позволил Николасу ускользнуть сквозь пальцы. 

Но Вазул хотел бы рассказать ей, что он никогда не сожалеет, позволяя Николасу оставлять его, потому что это означает, что тот вернётся однажды ночью, принеся с собой запах сосен, или костра, или застарелой крови, и пусть недолго, но Вазулу снова будет тепло.


End file.
